Showdown on King Kai's World! Goku vs. Beerus the Destroyer!
Showdown on King Kai's World! Goku vs. Beerus the Destroyer! (界王星の決戦！悟空VS破壊神ビルス, Kaiō-sei no Kessen! Gokū tai Hakaishin Birusu; lit. "The Ultimate Fight on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. the God of Destruction Beerus") is the fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 9, 2015. Its American air date is February 4, 2017. Summary At last, Beerus has arrived on King Kai's planet. Beerus starts socializing with King Kai as Goku, hiding behind a wall, questions his strength. King Kai offers to bring Beerus food, but he says that if it is as bad as last time, he will have to make King Kai's planet even smaller. Goku accidentally reveals himself and introduces himself to Beerus. Beerus asks if he has heard of the Super Saiyan God, but neither he or King Kai know what it is. Beerus is confused on how Goku could have beaten Frieza, since his current power isn't as high as Frieza's, but then remembers that Goku can become a Super Saiyan. He decides to go to Earth to ask Vegeta about the Super Saiyan God, stating that if he is in a good mood, he would not destroy it. Goku wonders if Beerus is as strong as he claims, and challenges him to a fight. King Kai does everything to stop the fight, but Beerus is interested anyway. As he has never heard such a thing before, even though he has lived for hundreds of millions of years. Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, and confidently asks Beerus if he sould not be powering down to avoid hurting the god. Beerus effortlessly dodges every one of Goku's blows, shocking him. Beerus admits that maybe Goku could have beaten Frieza, but that he was stupid for expecting Goku to be truly strong. Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 and declars that he would not be so easy on Beerus anymore, still, Beerus is still dodging every hit from Goku. Goku prompts the god to attack, Beerus replies to not need to. Goku foolishly thinks Beerus could not be able to handle a Kamehameha, and keeps trying and failing in melee until he goes Super Saiyan 3. Beerus is actually a little impressed by this power, and exclaims that maybe the fight will be worth it. He tells Goku that he will attack once he sees Goku's new power. Beerus decides to block Goku's rush rather than dodging, and is completely unaffected by the attack. A Kamehameha meets with similar results, and Goku charges again. Strangely, Goku's body flies backwards on its own mid-charge, and though Beerus thinks Goku flew back himself, Goku is confused to what happened. Beerus thinks maybe Goku is still hiding some power, but he easily dodges another rush and Kamehameha from Goku. King Kai is devastated, since this blast blew through his planet. Beerus finally decides to end it, and flicks Goku so hard it sends him flying. He appears behind Goku and shoulder taps him hard into the ground, ending the fight. Whis and Beerus depart to go to Vegeta, who has finally arrived on Bulma's cruise ship. Bulma begins to talk to him, but Vegeta is contacted by King Kai, who tells him about Beerus. Back on King Kai's world, Goku wakes up, still excited by the idea of someone that powerful existing, and he wonders if he can really become a god by training. King Kai tells him about his talk with Vegeta, and Goku hopes he can handle it. Major Events *Goku is defeated in two hits. *Beerus heads toward Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *King Kai's planet *Earth **Princess Bulma Trivia * This episode is infamous for its off-model, low quality animation, particularly and most notably during Goku and Beerus' first fight on King Kai's planet. It is not currently known why the animation had suffered to the degree it did during that scene, but it's believed to be budget and scheduling related. The animation was fixed and edited to look better in the Blu-Ray version and the English dub airing on Adult Swim, however there are still several bad frames left mostly or completely retained from its TV animation. Gallery Episode 5 DBS.png|Japanese title card DBSBeerusOnKingKai'sPlanet-0.png|Beerus and Whis arrive DBS Goku hiding 9213.png|Goku looking out at Beerus while hiding C60a7dc9d27e50437cb6b6cefeede7d0.jpg|Goku peeking out at Beerus DBS SSJ Goku tired 2309213.png|SSJ Goku DBS Goku 2901233.png|Goku bursting towards Beerus DBS Beerus SSJ2 Goku.png|Goku and Beerus DragonBall10.png|SSJ3 Goku powering up DBS SSJ3 Goku Kamehameha 30249.png|Goku firing a Kamehameha DragonBall12.png|Goku severely injured from the battle with Beerus ca:Episodi 5 (BDS) es:Episodio 5 (DBS) Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga